Level Failed
When the player fails to meet certain conditions in a level, Jenny will be sad, some messages are shown (This message is not shown when the player quits the level by pressing quit button, as it only shows the message "You pressed the quit button."), and asks the player to try again (if the "Try again" button is pressed when the player has no more lives, the "No more lives" window will pop up instead) or just press the X button to go back to the map screen. Also when you fail the level, your life will decrease by one. Trivia *There are currently six possible ways to fail the level (with the last four cases have no option/s to continue a level): **Pressing the quit button (after you performed a move). **Running out of moves when you have not completed the level objective. **Having no more possible switches or moves on the board (only happens when it cannot shuffle because of not enough candies on the board and there are no more moves to match). However, the message will say "There are no more possible moves". **Letting the Jelly Queen clear all the red jellies on jelly boss levels. **Cupcake Carl collected the required number of pufflers first on puffler boss levels. The message "You did not catch enough Pufflers" will display. **Liquorice Larry collected the required number of monklings first on monkling boss levels. *After "Confirm Exit" feature was introduced, the player can quit the game any time, provided that they do not perform any moves at the start. **In fact, this feature can help the player reform all candies on the board before they officially play the game. **In the case if the player quit the level many times, they can see the vitual lives on the screen, which make them think that they have more lives. For example: Currently there is one life, but it can become 2 3, or even 5 lives if you often quit the level. *Jenny does not cry when the player fail the (boss) level, however, she only become sad. **This can also be on (super) hard level. *On November 30, 2017, "Confirm Exit" feature was updated so that it is matched with the events during your collections. Gallery Web= Level failed message 1.png|Level failed message 1 Level failed message 2.png|Level failed message 2 Level failed message 3.png|Level failed message 3 Level failed message 4.png|Level failed message 4 Level failed message 5.png|Level failed message 5 Level failed hard message 1.png|Level failed message 1 (hard level) Level failed hard message 2.png|Level failed message 2 (hard level) Level failed hard message 3.png|Level failed message 3 (hard level) Level failed hard message 4.png|Level failed message 4 (hard level) Level failed hard message 5.png|Level failed message 5 (hard level) No more possible moves screen.png|There are no more possible moves Confirm Exit screen.png|Confirm Exit Puffler boss Cupcake Carl defeat you.jpeg|You did not catch enough Pufflers (Hard) |-| Mobile= Level failed 1.png|Level failed message 1 Level failed 2.png|Level failed message 2 Level failed 3.png|Level failed message 3 Level failed 4.png|Level failed message 4 Level failed 5.png|Level failed message 5 Quit Button message (mobile).png|Level failed message quit button |-| Event= Confirm Exit with Star Chase.jpg Confirm Exit with Fishing with friends.jpg Confirm Exit with Star Chase and Fishing with friends.jpg |-| Animation= Jenny level fail screen.gif|Level failed Jenny hard level fail screen.gif|Level failed (hard level) Jenny super hard level fail screen.gif|Level failed (super hard level) Jenny out of moves screen.gif|Out of moves Jenny so close.gif|So close! Confirm Exit.gif|Confirm Exit |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Quit Button Category:Elements